


Late Night

by parkj_nwoo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, binu - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkj_nwoo/pseuds/parkj_nwoo
Summary: It's late and Eunwoo just can't seem to write lyrics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a short little emotional drabble I decided to write at 2 A.M.

Eunwoo sighed as he slammed the pencil on his desk. He had been trying to compose lyrics for his new song for hours, but no inspiration was coming to him. He just couldn't seem to get his brain to work. 

He got like this sometimes, there were some days, late at night while he was stuck in the studio, that Eunwoo's mind would be completely blank. He would stay up into the early hours of the morning just trying to think of something worth putting on paper, but nothing was worthy enough. 

Eunwoo sighed, closing his notebook and pushing it away from him. He felt drowsy, probably because it was somewhere between midnight and one in the morning, and he had woken up early the day before. 

He laid his head down, mentally scolding himself for not being able to compose a new song. He and the boys were supposed to start recording for their next comeback soon, but how were they supposed to do that when he couldn't even write a verse? 

Eunwoo sat back up, this time resting his head in his hands, as he felt tears prick at his eyes and his chest get tight. It was always like this when comebacks were nearing, he couldn't help it. He felt worthless, like he wasn't contributing enough to the team. 

Just as a single tear fell from Eunwoo's eye, the door to the studio opened. Usually, Eunwoo would have noticed immediately, but as his negative thoughts consumed him, he was unaware of it. 

The moment Moon Bin entered the studio, he knew something was wrong. He knew from the fact that it was unusually dark, and he didn't hear the usual hum that Eunwoo always did while he was working. 

He shut the door behind him, letting his eyes roam the room until they landed on Eunwoo. If Bin were being honest, he expected to walk in on this the moment that he noticed Eunwoo hadn't came back to the dorm yet. 

Bin knew Eunwoo stressed himself out too much, especially near comebacks. The older always tried to juggle too many things at once. 

Bin walked over to Eunwoo, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Still, Eunwoo flinched slightly at the sudden contact, lifting his head up to look at Bin.

At the sight of him, Bin's eyes softened. Eunwoo's eyes were red and glossy, his cheeks tear stained. Bin lifted his hand to gently wipe at the tears still running down Eunwoo's face. 

"Eunwoo, what's wrong?" Bin asked, voice barely a whisper. He already knew the answer, but it was better for Eunwoo to voice his feelings himself. 

"I can't compose lyrics for this song and I just-" Eunwoo cut himself off with a harsh wheeze, trying to regain his breath, "I can't think of anything to write about or how to write about it because I want it to be good because you guys and the fans deserve that and-" He was once again cut off as he broke down again, his tears falling even faster and his body heaving with sobs. 

Bin immediately pulled Eunwoo into his arms, hugging him tightly as Eunwoo gripped onto his shirt and cried. Bin's heart broke a little at the sound of Eunwoo sobbing, it always did. He hated seeing Eunwoo like this, he believed that such a beautiful boy as him deserved constant happiness, to never experience sadness. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, Bin holding Eunwoo as tight as possible, rubbing his back slowly in an attempt to calm him down. Soon, Eunwoo's sobs turned into an occasional sniffle, and he slowly pulled away from Bin, still remaining close to the younger. 

"You okay?" Bin softly spoke up, wiping away the few remaining tears on Eunwoo's face with his thumb, smiling as Eunwoo nodded slowly. "You know I believe in you, right? You're going to be able to write amazing songs for this comeback, just like you did for our previous ones, I know you can. You make the fans and us so, so proud, you know that, right?" Bin cupped Eunwoo's face gently, the older staying quiet and avoiding eye contact. 

"You're perfect, Eunwoo." Bin continued, "You're so talented. You can pull this off, I believe in you." He finished, smiling softly at Eunwoo before leaning up to place a short kiss onto Eunwoo's forehead. 

Eunwoo couldn't help but to blush fiercely, still not being used to the skinship. 

"Thank you, Binnie." Eunwoo spoke up, his voice cracking slightly as he smiled. Bin smiled softly again, standing up and offering his hand to Eunwoo. 

"It's no problem, really. I love being able to compliment you." He teased, taking Eunwoo's hand and pulling him up. 

"You do it all the time, anyway." Eunwoo giggled, playfully pushing Bin's shoulder. 

"Yea, but I like it better when it's able to make you happy." Bin admitted, pulling on Eunwoo's arm, "Come on, it's getting late, let's go to bed."

Eunwoo simply followed Bin back to their shared room, opting to share the bottom bunk with Bin instead of climbing to the top. As he lay there beside Bin, observing his soft features, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. 

The next day, when everyone had gone to bed, Eunwoo stayed up, writing about ten different love songs that were indirectly about Moon Bin, but nobody had to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> *edited*


End file.
